The Princess and Her Mistress
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A tale of familial love: Kasumi and Ayane, the Shinobi Princess and her beloved little sister, her one and only Mistress, living free and in love in the home they built with their own hands; a glance at their lives, a glance at their love. One more for the KasumixAyane bandwagon, because this pairing is awesome. Another one for Dawn of Chaos, my dear friend.


**The Princess and Her Mistress**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"…e-san…so…exy…haahh…" the ringing in Kasumi's ears slowly disappeared, and the sounds that followed made her utterly confused…and made her body feel funny…warm…and then, her eyes flew open upon hearing the female cry of pleasure…a cry she was familiar with…

"A-Ayane…chan…?" Kasumi's eyes squinted against the bright sunlight coming in from the nearby window. After she was accustomed to the lighting in the room, she looked up and before her…was her younger half-sister Ayane, standing up on slightly shaky legs and a lustful look in her beautiful, entrancing garnet eyes…eyes that bore into Kasumi's hazel orbs, seemingly staring deep into her soul…

"Good morning, my Onee-san dearest. Like what you see~?" Ayane spoke with a clear touch of superiority in her lovely voice and a smile on her supple, soft-pink lips. She was smiling with satisfaction, putting a hand on her hip. She saw the bit of drool gathering at the edge of Kasumi's lips as the redhead let the sight of her half-sister sink in as she realized what was going on…

"Yes…very much so, Ayane-chan…my mistress, Ayane-sama…" Kasumi spoke with utter sincerity, affection and devotion to her beloved little sister, her beautiful, incredibly sexy mistress by day and night. The woman who once desired to kill Kasumi with extreme prejudice…who hated her with an ardent passion…later put that passion to much better use upon realizing the feelings they harbored for each other, that fateful day in a forest where they fought and clashed swords in a flurry like graceful swallows flying under a rain of cherry blossoms…by nightfall, none of the women had the upper hand…and then, Kasumi surrendered.

She had willingly lay down her arms and confessed her love to Ayane. She swore her life to her younger sister; she left her life in the purple-haired ninja's hands…and Ayane made Kasumi hers, right then and there.

They ran away together and soon, their relationship was left free to flourish. To let their feelings and love blossom.

Kasumi may have been the Kunoichi Princess…but Ayane was her Mistress. That was unquestionable. And Kasumi loved it that way.

She loved Ayane. She loved her touch. She loved the pleasure her little sister was so very willing to give her, and Ayane felt very much the same way. Here, in this cabin out in the woods, the home that Ayane and Kasumi built together with their own hands…this was their own safe haven.

The smiles on Kasumi and Ayane's faces grew larger as the purplenette stepped closer to her big sister and got down on her knees, cupped Kasumi's soft, blushing cheeks and leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate, searing-hot kiss, a kiss that made Kasumi's head spin and heart race. Her hazel eyes remaining half-open to stare lovingly into Ayane's garnet orbs.

Kasumi's body quickly began to feel hotter than ever and her loins began to throb with need as Ayane's hands left her cheeks while they smooched to move her fingers over the small strips of purple leather that traced the outside of the fleshy globes of Kasumi's bountiful chest, teasing her big sister's assets with the tips of her fingers, which left warmth and need in their trail, as evidenced by the redhead's hardening nipples. Those strips of leather were joined with two more that hooked up to a choker on Kasumi's slender neck.

Kasumi then cried out as Ayane's nimble, skilled fingers fully cupped her sister's breasts, squeezing hard, molding the abundant tit flesh, giggling as she pulled her lips away from Kasumi, who cooed and whimpered as Ayane played with her ample chest to her heart's content.

Ayane then removed her hands from Kasumi's breasts to grab and tug at the gold clasp beneath the redhead's bust. The leather strips that surrounded her breasts were attached to that clasp and then, yet another strip traveled vertically from that clasp, down to the thong that covered Kasumi's crotch and disappeared between the sweet cheeks of her just-as-ample derriere.

Ayane grabbed the clasp and pulled Kasumi's face deep into her own marvelous cleavage, which was covered by two cups of pink leather. Kasumi's sound of surprise was muffled by her half-sister's bountiful chest and then, the redhead planted kisses over every inch of tit flesh she could get her lips on, making Ayane coo and giggle as she reached her hands up to undo the fluffy binds keeping Kasumi's wrists held above her head.

Once the binds were off, Kasumi immediately moved her hands to touch her little sister, her beloved mistress: moving her fingers through Ayane's rich, silken purple locks, down the strings keeping her pink bodice held together, over her big and beautiful breasts (earning a coo of appreciation from Ayane as her big sister's hands urgently yet lovingly caressed her ample chest) and then, down to her completely-naked ass.

Ayane giggled and pulled Kasumi's face out of her cleavage to ravage her lips with a kiss and caress her sister in return: ghosting her fingers over Kasumi's breasts, down her sides, her ass cheeks and her thighs, which were, as well as her own, covered in leather stockings (purple for Kasumi and pink for Ayane).

Then, the sisters' hands moved to each other's most private, sacred places: that sweet spot between their thighs, throbbing and aching with need in equal fervor within each ninja woman.

They stared into each other's eyes, their faces just an inch apart, lips glistening with each other's saliva. Their hands were holding each other's, their fingers intertwined while their free hands hovered above each other's dripping flowers; Ayane's womanhood glistening, out in plain sight while Kasumi's was covered by her thong, yet the cloth was drenched in her womanly fluids.

"Ayane-sama…Ayane-_chan_…please…_touch me_," Kasumi pleaded. Ayane's heart melted at the sight while her big sister's own soared with joy at the purplenette's response.

"Kasumi…_onee-chan…_I would die if you didn't touch me in return."

A tear of joy slid down Kasumi's blushing cheek and her smile was captured, and shared, by Ayane as their lips mashed again and their hands made their final approach.

_The sounds of pleasure coming from the home of the sisters in love, from the princess and her beloved mistress, were drowned out by the cherry blossom trees rustling in the mid-day wind, yet a final cry of primal lust surpassed the sound of nature…and it died down as a single cherry blossom petal landed on a small pond of lilies downstream._

_FIN_


End file.
